Moonlit Goddess
by broadwayfreak97
Summary: Sirius dreams of Sarah.


Disclamer: I sadly don't own Sirius, I just make him do dirty things when J.K. lets me borrow him. I do, however, own Sarah! Not really, this is actually Sarah's Christmas gift, but you know...

Moonlit Goddess

Sirius lay in bed that night and couldn't stop thinking of Sarah. _What is she doing to me? How? Sure I've had plenty of girls before, but they don't have this kind of reaction on me. I hardly even know the girl, but still._ The more he thought about her, the harder his cock got. He wrapped his long fingers around himself and began to slowly jerk himself off with a fantasy coming slowly to his mind.

They were alone in his room and she was naked in his bed. She was moaning with longing as he looked over her pale form. She was beautiful, looking like a goddess from another world in the moonlight. He stroked his hand across the smooth plane of her stomach, delighting in the small whimper that slipped past her rosy lips. Her large mahogany eyes smoldered with contagious desire.

Sirius kissed the base of her neck as he placed his hands on her hips and gently placed hot, open mouthed kisses all over her neck and chest. Around them the dorm was as quiet as could be, save for the small sound of the water gurgling through the pipe system in the walls.

The moonlight illuminated the two lovers as Sarah sat up slowly; placing her hands on his shoulders and pressing her lips to his. His fingers knotted in her luscious chocolate hair, pressing her face closer to his as his tongue delved into her willing mouth. His hands moved down her back, pressing their chests together in a loving embrace. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, tenderly laying her lithe body back onto the bed, her eyes trusting him completely.

He moved down her body and pulled her shapely legs apart. He could see her creamy fingers shaking slightly as he positioned himself. Without warning, he delved his large member into her little entrance. She let out a guttural scream of pleasure as he stretched her out mercilessly. Sirius then pulled his hard prick almost all the way out and slammed back into her. He then shoved his member back inside of her, starting a relentless rhythm.

Sirius loved the way her face looked, eyes closed and mouth open slightly. Her pink tongue poked out as she panted, wetting her lips as she breathed his name. He pressed her flush against him, wanting to be as close as possible to her physically, as they closed the gap mentally.

When she reached the brink, she hovered for a moment, and then crashed headlong into her orgasm. Sirius watched her face contort in ecstasy, which sent him over the edge. Sirius let out a moan and came deep inside her. He really had strong feelings for this girl.

They lay there on his bed breathing hard as he slid out of her, rolling over and pulling her still trembling body against him. He spooned himself around her tenderly, draping his arm over her petite waist and grasping her small hand in his large one.

They both were still, relishing in the afterglow. Her ear was pressed to his chest, and she heard his heartbeat slowing gradually. Sirius thought that he could get used to this, having this beautiful woman in his arms nightly.

"I really like you, you know," Sirius whispered, breaking the stillness. "I barely know you, but" he paused, "I want to know you. I feel like we could-we could really make a relationship work..." he trailed off as she rolled over, burying her face in his neck.

"I think we could make it work, too." Sarah whispered back, her voice sounding like muted wind chimes. She started pressing small kisses to the portion of his neck that her mouth could reach. "I really like you, too, Sirius..."

Sirius smiled. "Be my girlfriend, then, Sarah Gingerich?"

"I would like that, Sirius Black." He pecked her on the lips, and they both finally faded into sleep.

It was then that Sirius, in real life, came in his bed. He orgasmed, and lay there breathing deeply, his eyes half glazed, for he was still half in the fantasy. He then took his wand and muttered a spell that cleaned up the mess he'd made. He went under his covers then and drowsily thought that he would make that fantasy come true one day. He would ask her out in the morning.

A/N: So there is a companion story to this by sexysnapeyay00 called Moonlit God. Its pretty amazing.

I would love you more then I love shoes (that's big people, make no mistake) if you REVIEW!!!!


End file.
